


Valerian and Matt PWP2

by UncleHam



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Chinese, M/M, PWP, StarCraft - Freeform, valematt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleHam/pseuds/UncleHam
Summary: getting closer





	Valerian and Matt PWP2

“瓦伦里安！”  
被叫到名字的男人缓缓抬起头，他正准备干一件从来没干过的事，张着嘴，湿热的舌头伸出来一半。  
“不准这么做，”马特着急地敲他的脑袋，他才不管敲帝国继承人的脑袋得承担什么样的后果，另一只手试图拉上裤子。  
距离瓦伦里安的第一次尝试过去了2个礼拜，这是他们第五次悄悄纠缠——当然是瓦伦里安单方面地纠缠。瓦伦里安总能找到独处的机会，无论在谁的船上，他总能捉住马特，像幽灵一样恰当地出现。  
马特摆脱不了他，除了第一次，之后的每一次瓦伦里安都控制着自己，用各种手法逼迫马特射精。他能感觉到瓦伦里安硬着，但他似乎不打算再在他面前高潮，这让马特有点耻辱，他觉得自己像年轻王子找到的玩具。  
“放开我，这种事情必须停止了”他严肃地板着脸，希望瓦伦里安能明白他不仅仅是不希望他给他口交。“你迷失了自我。”  
瓦伦里安安静地仰望着他，结实的胳膊轻轻放在他腿上，他的下巴刮得很干净，头发一丝不苟地贴在耳边。  
“所以我正在找它，马特，我需要你的帮助，”除了瓦伦里安，还有谁能靠着一张嘴说服别人？而那张嘴还想干别的事……  
“不行！我受够了，去找别人，你要是对男人感兴趣，你的舰船上不会有人对你说不的。”  
“马特，”瓦伦里安露出祈求的表情，像一个陷入麻烦的孩子，他低下脑袋，亲了一口毛茸茸的下腹，光滑的脸颊擦过性器，让马特抖了一下。“不要赶我走。”  
“摸我能带给你什么启示呢？我只是个平凡的男人，我对你没那方面的兴趣！”马特咬紧牙关，绝对不能勃起，他开始幻想吉姆雷诺的裸体，这招管用了，他的性器软趴趴得像只睡着的小狗。  
“我不知道，”瓦伦里安的睫毛贴着他的腿根，马特痒地往后扭动身体想要躲开，“每一次都觉得离真相更近一些了，但我还没抓住它。在所有男人当中，我只对你有这样的想法，马特。”  
“我一直对知识有着无尽的追求，但是我发现，比起科学，人是更复杂的研究体。”  
“我不想当你的研究体。”马特的声音冷冰冰的。  
“当然不是，”王子立刻露出抱歉的笑容，他的眼睛饱含智慧，但这场合完全不合适，“你不是我的亲人，我的母亲——我记得她和我之间的羁绊，你也不是普通朋友，像吉姆或者沃恩，我对你有欲望，马特，我想明白这是什么欲望。”  
马特觉得太阳穴的筋都在一跳一跳地疼。  
“你对我有性欲，也只是性欲，也许是因为在这个满是危险的世界里想找点刺激，你的心理学家一定能解释。等你摸腻了就会抛在脑后。面对这个事实吧，瓦伦里安”  
瓦伦里安沉默了一会，认真地摇了摇头。  
“我不想失去你。如果是你和雷诺当初在太空站，就算没有胜算我也一定会去救你。”  
吉姆雷诺的裸体！马特立刻专心致志地想象，绝对不能勃起，这一次绝对不能给他有机可乘。  
“因为我是你的朋友。”  
“这不一样。”  
瓦伦里安似乎不准备再争辩，他发现和往常不一样、软乎乎的性器似乎也在传达主人的抗拒。他张开嘴，一口含到根部。

马特从没体会过口交，和以前总在脱衣舞俱乐部出没的吉姆还有泰凯斯不同，他是个本分的男孩，然后成为一个本分的男人。瓦伦里安的嘴居然那么湿润，他完美的脸颊因为吸吮轻轻凹陷，稍微尝试两下就开始激烈的动作。  
吉姆雷诺——马特扬起下巴，他的好朋友救不了他，他开始不知不觉想象眼前这个男人的裸体——他甚至没见过他脱掉外套的样子。  
瓦伦里安的金脑袋上上下下地动，辫子很快就散落开，柔软的金发不断扫弄马特的腿根，他不得不抓住它们，瓦伦里安因为这个动作掀起眼皮看向他。  
他的身体是什么样子的？马特经不住好奇，瓦伦里安以为他在窥视嘴巴的动作，特地张开，让黏糊糊的唾液和体液拉出淫荡的丝，他的嘴唇因为摩擦变得有些红肿，带着诱惑的水光，马特立刻闭上眼睛，阴茎迅速涨到了热乎乎的上颚。  
该死。马特又兴奋又恼怒，他又着了这个厚脸皮家伙的道，他在两个礼拜里面已经射了太多次，其中有一天瓦伦里安从背后抱着他，让他从头到尾感受着那根坚硬的东西射了3次。他很久没有这么淫乱了——想到这个词，他惭愧地咬住嘴唇。  
未来的国王完全没感受到他的纠结，他像吮吸冰棍那样吸得津津有味，他也是第一次干这个，但他很聪明，也擅长发觉马特的喜好。他发觉有一次狠狠吮吸龟头的时候马特叫了，立刻用长手折磨起柱身，拧弄满是口水的肉棒，漂亮的嘴巴箍住肥大的顶端，舌头灵活地挑逗着湿乎乎的小孔。他渴望着听到更多呻吟，他愿意为了那些沙哑的呻吟干一切事情。  
“呃嗯、嗯、嗯……”  
马特挺起小腹，太过分了，他紧皱眉头，脸上全是汗，他根本忍不住叫声，他感觉到乳头摩擦着衣服，全身上下都敏感地颤抖，他抓着金发的手滑到耳朵上，无力地抓弄热乎乎的皮肤。  
“不行、呃、不行……瓦伦里安……”  
瓦伦里安觉得眼睛热得像要着火，还有一个部位也像火烧一样灼热。他不想停下来，吸着本该觉得肮脏的阴茎眼睛湿漉漉地看向他。都这样了他还想拒绝吗？  
但马特出乎他的意料，那张薄薄的嘴巴悄悄地说出命令，就像他指挥这整艘巡航舰一样。  
“把你的裤子脱了。”

瓦伦里安以为他听错了，漂亮的眼睛眨了两下才确认不是个玩笑。他惊讶地解开皮带，在马特的视线里脱下军裤和内裤，叠好放在一边。他突然觉得有点不好意思，即使他对他干了那么多下流的事，像这样上身穿的整整齐齐，下半身全裸的事可从来没发生过。  
马特盯着他，他的腿很健美，不是泰凯斯那种吓人的肌肉，但比他穿着裤子更有线条，他的胯间只有一点淡金色毛发——像只会出现在美术馆的天使画作那样，两周前在自己身上肆虐的阴茎又长又粗，因为兴奋充着血。  
瓦伦里安再次跪下，他捏着马特的阴囊，侧过脑袋亲吻让他着迷不已的龟头。  
“我不是任你摆布的玩具，”  
马特抓着他的耳朵，接着卡住他的脖子，毫无威胁性地咕哝。  
“你从来都不是，”瓦伦里安没想到他会这么想，他直直注视他的眼睛，脸颊微红，气息喷在湿乎乎的阴茎上，“我已经跪在你面前了，马特，你还想让我做什么？”  
还想让你做什么？  
马特快不行了，他的小腹绷得紧紧的，本能地想把性器往那张又湿又热的嘴里插，他放下一只脚，用脏兮兮的靴子抬起瓦伦里安的肉棒，他居然从瓦伦里安的颤抖里得到了一丝快感。他接着踩住它，把它压在他的白腿上摩擦。他没意识到自己正在着迷地观察瓦伦里安的脸，年轻的王子正被欲望推上浪尖，眼睛像要哭泣般湿润，嘴巴更饥渴地吮吸马特的龟头，满下巴都是淫荡的唾液。  
马特的心跳得快从胸腔里蹦出来，他因为这个高高在上的王子的诚服而兴奋，因为他的痴迷而兴奋，甚至因为这个男人的阴茎那么漂亮而兴奋，他想忍到瓦伦里安射精之后，但他实在按捺不住了，他第一次高潮得从床上弹起来，健壮的身体不停颤抖，他不知道自己正按着金色的脑袋，把一整根粗大的凶器塞进瓦伦里安的嘴里，他的精液洒在他的喉咙里和舌头上，瓦伦里安紧紧地含着他，鼻翼不停耸动闻着他的体味，根本用不着碰自己的阴茎一下就跟着射精了。

马特倒回床上，感觉过了一整个世纪，他的大腿根全是汗，阴茎和阴囊全是水，瓦伦里安爬上来，他知道现在是唯一“被允许”的时间，他急着亲吻他，马特尝到腥乎乎的味道想把他推开，但是没成功，热乎乎的瓦伦里安像狗一样舔着他，马特还没回过神，他没有太多时间。

“你的研究有进展吗？”  
在瓦伦里安吮吸他的侧颈的时候，马特突然发问。瓦伦里安觉得他和往常有点不一样，不再一做完就板起一张臭脸。  
“我觉得我们之间有进展。”  
王子的语调完美无瑕，像泉水一样清澈，一点淫秽的味道都没有。  
“为什么是我？”  
马特觉得自己的问题有点多，但他因为刚刚的小回击有点得意忘形。  
“我不知道，马特”瓦伦里安看着他刚刚吸出来的痕迹，“你很特别，就像……”  
“就像？”  
“我想就像莎拉，像吉姆眼里的莎拉。”  
马特脑海里的警钟又开始敲，但他太累了，他不能这么频繁的搞他，指挥官不能把精力浪费在这种事上。  
“别再做这种事了。”  
他像之前的每一次之后那样斩钉截铁地说，闭上眼睛。  
“你不讨厌我，马特。”  
瓦伦里安也更确认了这一点，他应该回自己的舰船上，不过沃恩一小时见不到自己也不会哭。他悄悄搂住马特，把脸埋在他的背脊上。


End file.
